This invention relates to computer systems in general and more particularly, to a system which permits interchanging peripherals connected to a peripheral repeater box to which a plurality of peripherals can be connected.
In large computer systems, and particularly in systems which provide graphics displays, a plurality of different types of peripheral devices for providing input to the computer system are provided. For example, a single system may have as inputs a keyboard, a mouse, a tablet, a light pen, dial boxes, switch boxes and so forth. In a system with a plurality of such peripherals it is advantageous to have a device which can collect inputs from each of these peripherals and then retransmit the various inputs over a single line to the computer system. Such a device is referred to herein as a peripheral repeater box in that it acts as a repeater for each of the individual peripherals.
Very often, different peripherals have the same type of plug. In typical systems of the prior art there is a requirement that each peripheral be plugged into a specific connection. If by mistake two different peripherals which have the same type of plug are mixed up, the inputs no longer react properly. There is thus, a need for in a peripheral repeater box the ability to plug different type of peripherals into the same connector and still be able to recognize which peripheral is connected.
Various peripherals are capable of operating at different baud rates. It is sometimes necessary to change baud rates. In systems using a peripheral repeater box, resetting of baud rates must be done both in the peripheral and the peripheral repeater box. In particular, there is a need to provide a system in which baud rates can be reset when peripherals are changed.